Freak Day
by The Dead Soul
Summary: Rogue's having a bad day. A really freaky one.


This is a really weird story. Just read it. (This is re-written, the first one really sucked)  
  
**Freaky day**  
  
Chapter I  
  
Rogue woke up in the morning, and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. She looked out the window and saw a beautiful morning with a lot of sunshine. Her head automatically turned away, as she sat up in her bed.  
  
Suddenly she felt something move near her left foot. She wasn't entirely awake by the time, and slowly pulled the cover off the bed, revealing her naked body surrounded by big, black bugs. They were crawling on the bed, accompanied by snakes.  
  
Her eyes widened, and she screamed as loud as she could. She was trembling while she got out of the bed. Sadly the whole room was full of her crawling 'friends'. As she ran out of her room, with every step she killed a handful of bugs. She had a disgusted face, as soon as she left her room, and to her relief she realized, the corridor was bugles.  
  
She was cold, because she had no clothes on. She started walking towards the bathroom, but on the way there she saw a red mark on the brown carpet. She walked closer to the stain, and when she was a few inches away, she saw a red drop fall down next to it. She looked up, and saw that the ceiling was soaked with the red blood. Her eyes widened, and she started screaming for help.  
  
But nobody could hear her. The hallway echoed with her frightened voice, telling her "there's no one home."  
  
She was alone. No one could hear her, and no one could help her. She walked upstairs, not minding her nakedness, to see what was the because of the blood. She opened the first door, and saw Jean's room. She walked in.  
  
"Jean?" she walked to the middle of the room, still calling Jean's name. There was no response, though.  
  
She looked around, and walked to the bed. She sat down, enjoying bouncing on it.  
  
"Sure, Little Miss Perfect doesn't have bugs in her bed..." She cursed, and stood up. She walked to the closet and put on some of Jean's darkest clothes. She started walking closer to the table. There was a box on it, a computer, and an alarm clock. She opened the box, and found pictures. Pictures of her and the other X-men.  
  
On the first one she could see Jean, and Scott hugging. Scott was smiling, and Jean was laughing.  
  
The second picture was about all of the X-men. Everyone was on it. It was outside near the pool. Scott was sitting on the edge of the pool, Jean was sitting next to him, watching the others. Spyke was in the pool making fun of Kurt and Kitty, who were flirting. Logan was talking to Ororo, who was smiling at the children. Rogue was sitting under a tree, reading a book. She recognized it easily. It was her favorite book.  
  
On the third picture...  
  
"Oh My God..." Rogue her the picture in her shaking hand, and was staring at it. On the third picture she could see a skull, surrounded by flames, and a snake. It looked very real. After the earlier events, she was horrified, and dropped the box to the floor, and threw the picture down next to it. She would've screamed again, but she knew it would be pointless.  
  
She stepped back, and felt something on top of her head. Her eyes and mouth were wide open, and she reached up, to see what it was. She felt something big, and hairy. She pushed it off her head, and stepped back again. The giant spider which landed on the floor crawled towards her, but she ran away and closed the door before it could reach her.  
  
She was in front of the door, frozen, when she heard an evil laughter coming from the end of the corridor. She walked to the last door slowly, and the laughter was getting louder and louder. When she opened the door to Kurt's room, the laughter stopped.  
  
She stepped inside and looked around. She gasped for air when she saw Kurt's bed. It was not the bed that scared her, but what/who was ON it.  
  
Her brother's motionless body lay on the bed, but his head was elsewhere. His neck was cut, his warm blood ran down the bed, and onto the floor. She turned to the desk, and saw his head in the waste-basket. She made a few steps towards it, but then turned and ran out of the room. She left the Institute still running, and headed to for the forest, to the place where she usually pulls herself together.  
  
'This can't be happenin.' She ran, and didn't even look back. Before she reached the trees, she tripped, and landed in the cemetery in front of a row of gravestones. She stood up, cleaned herself, while her eyes followed the writings on the graves. She read the following names: "Charles Xavier", "Ororo Munroe", "Scott Summers", "Jean Gray" and "Kitty Pryde".  
  
"Scott? Jean? Professor? Oh no. Kitty?! Storm? What's happening?!" She walked back a few steps, and felt the floor move. 'Avalanche?' She thought, but she was wrong. Her teammates' dead bodies moved to the surface, and growled at Rogue. She wanted to run, bur her legs wouldn't fallow her orders. She fell on her back, and was surrounded by her x-friends. Then she blacked out.

* * *

Oh, God! What did I do? I killed the X-Men! (really, did I?) I must be out of my mind. Anyway, next chapter should be up soon. Review, if you think it's worth your time! C-ya!


End file.
